


Miles apart

by Mirha



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirha/pseuds/Mirha
Summary: Luka and Sergio make sure Gareth never feels lonely, even when they’re on international duty





	Miles apart

"Is it working? Gareth, do you see us?"

The Welsh man let out a warm laugh when he saw Luka appear on the screen of his computer. His lover was standing way too close to the camera, to the point where Gareth could see all the little imperfections of his skin.

"Yes, I see you, Lukita. Actually, you might want to step back a little because you're talking all of the screen." He chuckled.

"Oh, sor-" Luka began, before letting out a big yelp as two arms wrapped around his waits and pulled him back.

"You heard that? Stop keeping Gareth all to yourself."

"Let me go! Sergio!"

Luka kicked and struggled until the Spanish man freed him. He sent him an unamused look, but that didn't chase their smug smile on Sergio's lips.

"Sese, I hope you're not bullying Luka while I'm not here to protect him."

"As if that fiery little thing needed anyone to protect him." Sergio replied, ruffling Luka's hair.

"Hey, don't talk about me as if I wasn't here!" Luka protested. 

"Do you actually plan on talking to me or are you just here to argue together?" Gareth teased them.

The two men blushed at that and hurried to make sure Gareth could see them both. International break was always hard for the three lovers. They hated to be apart and always made sure to spend as much time calling each other between trainings so they wouldn't feel too lonely.

With the upcoming Spain-Croatia game, Sergio and Luka could find some time to meet, but they feared that would leave Gareth feeling even more lonely. They knew how the striker could sometimes struggle with confidence. And so they made sure to focus on him so Gareth would feel loved even when they were apart. 

"Come on, I was just eager to see you, amor, and Luka was blocking the view. But I'm all ready to focus on you now." Sergio intervened, winking at Gareth.

The Welsh man blushed a little and his lover grinned at his reaction while Luka elbowed him playfully.

"You have no idea how I missed this..." Gareth let out.

"Gaz, it's only been a few days. Don't talk as if we'd been apart for months." Sergio scolded him gently.

"Maybe but it's already been too long." Luka retorted all the while staring straight at Gareth's image on the computer screen, eager to please his lover.

"Hey, don't try to make me sound like an insensitive bastard!" 

"I'm not trying anything, you played yourself all on your own." Luka pointed out.

Gareth smiled warmly at their bickering. He loved them so much and could spent hours just observing his perfect boyfriends.

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" 

"Well if you take it like that, we'll settle that on the pitch."

"Don't be too hard on Luka." Gareth finally stepped in. "I don't want to have him crying because of you like last time"

"Well sorry amor, but I'll give my best during that game. But don't worry, I'll be here to comfort our Lukita afterwards." Sergio laughed while Luka answered almost at the same time.

"I don't want him to have to hold back! I'll kick his ass anyway and he'll be the one needing to be comforted!"

"Oh, someone is being fierce again I see!" Sergio chuckled, running a hand through Luka's soft hair before bringing him close to put a kiss on his lips. However, he kept his eyes open so he could stare straight at Gareth's while doing it. 

The Welsh man bit his lip, entranced by the scene in front of him. He wished he could get inside his screen and join his two lovers. Especially when Sergio looked so provocative, almost inviting him.

"You guys know you're not really helping me right now?" He groaned, his voice a little hoarse.

"It's not my fault! He kissed me!" Luka exclaimed, pouting, the moment Sergio parted from him.

As an answer, the defender started tickling him and the smaller man thrashed against him, trying to push him away.

"Sergio, no ! That's not fair!"

"Yeah, just like it isn't fair of you to talk with your team about my weaknesses in the game, and yet you do it!"

Before Sergio's hands went to his sides to torture him even more, Gareth went to defend Luka.

"Release him,Sese, I think he's had enough."

"You're always so soft, Gaz. That little Croatian devil is way stronger than you believe, but I'll stop for you."

Sergio's hands left Luka's skin, leaving him out of breath. Gareth bit his lip, forcing himself to ignore the tingling in his belly. This sight was heavenly and he only wished he could put his hands on Luka right now.

"See how it is when I'm alone with him? We need you back Gareth."

Luka's words went straight to Gareth's heart, even though he tried to keep his composure and not let it show. Deep down, he always feared that Luka and Sergio would one day realize that they were better off without him. That's why he needed to be reassured all the time, especially when they weren't together.

"We sure do! Luka is a great little spoon, but he can't give good massages to save his life. His hands just aren't big enough."

At that, Sergio received a murder glare from Luka and Gareth felt warm inside once more. Even with his boyfriends being thousands of kilometers away from him, this exchange felt utterly domestic and he loved it, loved how adorable his boyfriends were.

"Yeah, keep mocking me. We'll see who gets the last laugh when Spain will lose against Croatia."

"Nah,won't happen!" 

"It will!"

"No need to argue. I'll be here to comfort the loser and congratulate the winner anyway." Gareth smiled.

"Yeah, we know you're a lucky bastard for having us, no need to remind us." Sergio teased him again.

"I never denied that. You two are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you."

"And I love you too Gareth. I'm not so sure about the idiot who's implying that I'm a midget though." Luka pouted.

"I only said that you have small hands! That's a truth you can't deny! Look!" Sergio exclaimed, taking Luka's hand so his palm would rest against Sergio's, emphasizing the size difference between them. The Spanish man also made sure that Gareth could get a good view on that and serve as their witness.

However, all he saw was how beautiful his lovers looked like that. Luka surely noticed how intimate that gesture was too, because he started babbling weakly in protest while his cheeks turned red. In the head, he hid his face in the crook of Sergio's neck while the taller man left a kiss on his hair.

"Don't hide, Lukita. The whole purpose of this is that Gareth can see you, remember ?"

Luka's face peaked out a little from his hideout, his cheeks still a bit crimson.

"Seriously, Gaz, you need to join us quickly before he drives me crazy."

"Now that's just rude to Sese." His lover corrected him.

"Maybe, but he deserves it. He's been teasing me about the result from our last game all day long."

"Sergio, is that true?" Gareth asked, frowning. 

"Well, maybe?" Sergio answered nervously, knowing his boyfriend would disapprove.

"And yet I told you not to do that before you left Madrid. Looks like I'll need to punish you when we'll be together again."

"Oh I'm sure he won't protest, since he loves your punishments as much as I do." Luka joked again while running his hand up and down Sergio's tattooed arm absentmindly.

"Please, it would be nice not to get me worked up when I'm all alone and you have each other." Gareth scolded them.

"Oh, but if we didn't have a game soon we would definitely give you a show to help you relieve that tension." Sergio winked at him.

They all shared a look, and even though no word was spoken, they all knew they would be doing that one day, maybe even after that game,if it didn't go too terribly for one of the two teams.

"Okay, I think I should get some rest before this grows out of control." Gareth coughed.

"Oh, so now you want to get rid of us! Don't you love us?" Luka faked indignation.

"On the contrary, I think the problem here is that our dear Gaz loves us too much." Sergio corrected him. "Have some pity on him, he must already feel so bad knowing that we will sleep together tonight."

"What?" 

"Oh lord, don't listen to him Gareth please! I'll be rooming with my teammates from Croatia, there won't be any sleeping with him. He's only being an idiot again."

"I love our idiot, though."

"Of course, just as I do."

"Hey, stop calling me an idiot! Or you'll get more tickles." Sergio threatened him.

"Okay, I'll take that back. But only because of the tickles."

"Seriously though guys, you shouldn't waste your time with me, your training is certainly beginning soon and I don't want you to be late." Gareth interrupted their new quarrel.

"Don't you say that!" 

"Talking with you is never a waste of time, do you hear me?" 

The immediate reaction from his lover brought a stupid, goofy smile to Gareth's lips and he scratched his neck, a little embarrassed but oh so happy.

"I get that, but training is important anyway. I want you to be able to give your best during that game. I'll be cheering for you both."

"And we'll play our best football for you." Sergio promised, sending him a kiss.

"That goes unsaid." Luka replied, a proud look on his face.

"And I'll be thinking of you two during the game against Denmark." Gareth assured them.

"Wow, we're really being romantic here." Sergio pointed out. 

"Aren't we always?" Luka shrugged, clearly not bothered by that.

"...I'll have to end that call for you two to go train, right?" 

"I think so, yes. Sorry, but we love you too much to be reasonable." Luka laughed awkwardly while playing with his hair.

"Same here. Can't you see we can't live without you, Gaz?" 

"I love you too, but I don't want you to cry because your coaches lashed at you for being late. So leave for training, now. I won't repeat myself."

"Sure, I'll go, no need to scold us. But remember that we love and miss you Gaz." Sergio smiled.

"We'll call you back as soon as we can, promise. And of course I love you too."

"I can't wait for that." Gareth replied to his two lovers. "I love you so much.... I'm ending the call now though, before you really get in trouble."

He had enough time to see them nodding and chuckling before he clicked on the red button and the video disappeared from his screen. Luka and Sergio always made sure it ended like that, with Gareth insisting that they leave. It always boosted his confidence, for him who sometimes feared to be a burden to them.

As he closed his computer, his heart was filled with warmth, and he already couldn't wait for the next time he would be talking with Sergio and Luka.


End file.
